Beyond the Sea and Stars
by egyptianqueen13
Summary: This story is a pairing of Jim Hawkins and Ariel. Through the point of view of Ariel. A young princess mermaid decides to go against her father's rule and befriend a human boy. As they grow up together, the young mermaid is seeking more of being a part of the human world. As she goes through her journey, she rescues a prince. Who will she choose? What life will she choose?
1. Encountered Meeting

**This is my first crossover. This story will have some themes related to the movies: The Little Mermaid, The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning, Treasure Planet, and Titanic (No characters will come from Titanic). *Spoiler Alert* Ursula will come out in it, and she will have her human for Vanessa. This is a pairing between Jim Hawkins from Treasure Planet and Ariel from the Little Mermaid. I have seen a lot of YouTube crossovers and decided I wanted to make one closely to one that I really liked on YouTube. If you do not like these two pairings, I would suggest not reading this. Also let me add that I have not decided if Ariel will be with Jim or Eric in the end. Also this is entirely from Ariel's Point of View. Later on you will see the different points of view from other characters within the story. Also I will have different songs from different movies and such within the stories. This includes but not limited to, "A Whole New World", and others. If you do not like this, I would suggest not reading this story. Thank you and Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Encountered Meeting

Once upon a time is how most stories that involve a princess and her love story usually begin, but for this story that may or may not end in happily ever after will begin anew. My story has been told throughout all of time beginning in 1836 with Hans Christian Anderson's _The Little Mermaid_ , but I will tell you a story that is different from Disney's and Hans' _The Little Mermaid._ If you haven't guessed, I am a mermaid, and the main discussion written about within these stories. It is true that mermaids are not allowed to head to the surface until they reach the age of 15, but I have not been known for exactly following the rules. Let's begin at the beginning since it is a good place to start.

Long ago, deep in the sea beneath the crystal blue waters was a water kingdom called Atlantica. Its citizens were the merfolk, which were half human on the top and fish tails for legs. Atlantica was a prosperous kingdom filled with life and laughter. Every day was a joyous occasion within the kingdom and was celebrated both on the surface and below before the age limit rule came to pass. King Triton was a kind and caring ruler of the merfolk, before tragedy struck. Queen Athena was a fair and beautiful ruler that could ever stand beside King Triton. The king and queen were blessed with 7 daughters, which I am the youngest of those daughters. Ariel is my name. Growing up was a grand and happy time.

Growing up, I, along with my sisters, was taught by my mother and father. The official advisor to the king was a small red crab call Sebastian, which from time to time he would teach us music along with other royal duties acceptable within the courts. We were to present ourselves honorably before the courts as we each came of age. I remember my family always laughing and singing when it counted while still being prim and proper for the courts.

One day, the merfolk decided to hold a concert on the surface of the water for the queen to celebrate the anniversary of the king and queen. King Triton had a special gift to give Athena, which was a beautiful musical shell shaped box that showed the king and queen dancing when opened. As the merfolk gathered around a small waterfall that lead to the open sea, the king was playing with his daughters as the air was filled with laughter and music. The music seemed to have attracted some unwanted attention from a pirate ship that seemed to have come out of nowhere. The merfolk dropped their instruments and left back into to the deep blue sea. One of my sisters had gotten stuck under a rock when my mother went to her aid to save her as the pirates kept firing blasts at the cove. It seemed all the merfolk had gotten out of the cove just in time before the pirates came to plunder, all except one.

My mother, Queen Athena, went back to save her music box and was killed by the pirates who were calling her a siren of the sea that would lead to their destruction. My father was furious with the humans who had killed his beloved wife. My father's triton has a magical power to control all the bodies of water on this planet. Many humans have come in search of Atlantica to find the merfolk and King Triton's triton that has a powerful but destructive power. My father, in his anger and grief, conjured using his triton a terrible storm with lightning and thunder that would definitely sink the human's vessel.

As I watched my father, who seemed to not even notice my presence, attempt to sink this human vessel, I saw a small boy upon that ship. He seemed to be my age. I begged my father to stop his rampage, but he continued to ignore my presence as he watched the vessel catch on fire due to the lightning striking the sails. I decided to swim under the water toward the vessel and hide among the wreckage until my father had descended into the deep blue waters. The ship must have been caring something that explodes, because the entire top of the ship exploded throwing the little boy into the water. I found him hanging onto some wreckage trying to keep afloat, but he began to let go and sink into the waters. I descended into the waters and was able to find him. I carried him to a known land that would have many humans roaming the beach. As he laid there motionless, I began to fear that he was not alive. Then by some miracle, the sun began to break through the clouds, and I saw him breathing and decided to sing a song her mother sang to her father to the boy to awaken him.

 _~A whole new world~_

 _~A dazzling place I never knew~_

 _~But from way up here it's crystal clear~_

 _~ That now I'm in a whole new world with you~_

 _~Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling~_

 _~Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling~_

 _~Through an endless diamond sky~_

 _~A whole new world~_

 _~And I could be part of your world~_

The boy began to awaken, but I heard some villagers coming from the town nearby. The boy coughed up some water, and thanked me for saving his life. I leapt back into the waters and descended to the location of my home. It would not be until sometime later that I would learn that the boy's name was Jim Hawkins, and he was captured that morning from the town I had taken him to by the pirates. It seemed he had nothing to do with the pirates that had killed my mother. In fact, I would learn that he tried to save my mother, but he was hit for speaking out of turn.

As I arrived home, my father immediately began to question my whereabouts.

King Triton: _Young lady, where have you been?_

Ariel: _I was just exploring some nearby caverns under the water, but there was no treasures hidden there!_

It was the first time that I had lied to my father, but given his reaction to the pirates, I decided it was best to not tell him I saved a young boy that had fallen off the pirate ship.

King Triton: _Ariel, you are not to go out alone anymore. You are to stay within the castle grounds. There will be new rules in place to protect the merpeople from the humans. I declare no merpeople under the age of 15 will be allowed to ascend to the surface. Music will be banned from playing within the city. Merpeople will stay away from humans and have no contact with them. These rules will begin today._

Ariel: _But father, you can't just ban music. It is everywhere besides how is banning music going to protect us from humans?_ King Triton: _Ariel that is enough! You will do as I say. This is the ruling of the king._

Ariel: _I understand._

As I listened to even more rules my father would declare, I began thinking of ways that I could escape from the iron rule of my father. I believed not all humans were evil or destructive. At least, I knew that the boy that I had just saved from drowning in the sea was not evil or like the other pirates. I decided that I wanted to see that boy again and explore the different places within my father's kingdom. I would find new places to hide my treasures that I would find that belonged to the human world and keep it hidden from my father and his royal advisor. I would find new paths to take to escape the grounds to be able to meet with the boy in secret, but I wouldn't be able to meet with him until I was older and my father would watch me less.

This tragedy began the new rules and the construction of the cage I felt like I was living in within the palace walls. My father didn't seem convinced of the story that I had told him of my whereabouts that day, but he didn't seem to give it any concern, either. He continued to rule hiding anything and everything that would remind him of my mother, including me who resembled her the most. I grew so headstrong thinking of only escaping from my cage and seeing the human boy. I didn't know that one day that boy would be my blessing and my undoing.

….To Be Continued

* * *

 **Yes, I know that I put the ending of Part of Your World (Reprise) with Jim Hawkins when Ariel is all about 6 or 7, but she grew up watching her mother and father in love. In this scene, she doesn't understand love, but I would say she has begun to see a world very different from her own and wants to explore more of it. Yes, it is hard to believe that a 6 or 7 year old girl is thinking of rebellion, but if it was me who loves music, I would be very rebellious even at this age. Thank you again for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave me a comment if you would like to see something in the story or just some constructive criticism. ~Thank you~**


	2. Adventures of the Sea

**Okay I have made the second chapter putting some information from the 3 movie of the Little Mermaid, Treasure Planet, and the tv show of the little mermaid. I have decided to add some information on the Greek gods here and greek mythology. Have fun reading this new chapter.**

Chapter 2: Adventures of the Sea

Growing up within Atlantica was unbearable. I had no friends that would even dare to play with a PRINCESS for fear of my father's wrath if I were hurt. My sisters were so busy trying to decide whose stuff belonged to which sister they didn't even notice my feelings or pain. None realized or even considered that my father's rule banning music was a ridiculous rule that should not have been born. As I turned 15 years old, my life was pretty much the same routine every single day since the new rules began. We would begin the day eating breakfast with my father, followed by a swim in the palace gardens then lessons and ending with sleep.

However, during the times that we had breaks to do whatever we liked, I, being 8 at the time, began going to the library to read the wondrous books about the many different sea lives out there and my father's kingdom, and I even found a book on the human world. Soon after 2 years of going to the library, my father went through our library and began destroying books that I tried to have a discussion with him. It was, however, too late since I had basically read all the books in the library within 2 years and had it committed to memory. At 10 years of age, I began to sneak out of the palace walls since none of my sisters ever went to the library as often as I did.

I began exploring different parts of my father's kingdom within the 7 seas. I had found so many different treasure coves where I could place my hidden treasures that I would salvage from the many sunken ships that I would explore. I had committed to memory my father's kingdom so I would not get lost along the way. I didn't want to be confined to the palace never to leave if my father ever found out that I went out without his permission.

Beginning at 10 years, I would make secret short journeys to the surface to see if the boy was on the shore where I had left him. It turned out that the boy would wait for me each day in a more secretive area of the beach to make sure no one would see me if I chose to come. I decided one day to make contact with him and see where this would go. I began by singing a song to him to get his attention.

~ _What would I give to live where you are~_

 _~What would I pay to stay here beside you~_

 _~What would I do to see you smiling at me~_

 _~Where would we walk~_

 _~Where would we run~_

 _~If we could stay all day in the sun~_

 _~Just you and me~_

 _~And I could be~_

 _~Part of your world~_

Ariel: _Hello, my name is Ariel. I am daughter of king Triton and a mermaid. Who are you? Why were you with those humans that hurt my mother?_

Jim: _Hello, my name is Jim Hawkins. Do you have a last name? I was taken while walking on this beach by those pirates. They said they would have me be a cabin boy. I just wanted to go home to my mother. My father left when I was 5. My mother only has me. I am sorry that they hurt your mother._

Ariel: _I know that you didn't hurt my mother. I heard your pleas to free my mother. I don't know what a last name is? I only have Ariel. What exactly is it like to be human? What do you do?_

Jim: _We do lots of things like dancing, walking, running, etc. I don't know how to explain what it is like since I have been human all my life. Are you really a siren that leads sailors to drown with your music? Cuz, you don't seem bad to me._

Ariel: _We are not sirens. We are merpeople. Sirens are heartless women that were created or cursed by the gods. They have been slighted by men and given away their humanity to punish men._

Jim: _Oh so then your good. Okay. Well nice to meet you, Ariel. You have a beautiful voice._

Ariel _: Thank you, Jim. *Giggles/smiles at Jim*_

I continued to sneak out of the palace to talk with Jim Hawkins and learn a lot about the different human objects and what they could be used for. I confided in Jim with all that was happening in the palace, with me and with my father. He would listen and try to give me some advice. In turn, I would listen to his problems, hopes, and dreams, and I would try to give him advice when I could or my thoughts on the matter. Our conversations would even go into the realm of discussions on different matters that affected the world. As I learned more and befriended Jim, I didn't want these days of happiness to end. I believe I was beginning to like Jim more than just as a friend. I wanted to sneak out more often, but I believe that father was becoming suspicious of my happy behavior and began to keep a closer eye on me. This only made me angrier and more confined to the palace.

As I began to near my 15th year, I became even more rebellious than when I was 10 and just sneaking out of the palace. I began to ask my father so many questions and confronting him on the different new rules that were not there when I was 6. He would get angry and send me to my room when he could not figure what to say to me to quiet my questions. I only felt even more inclined to speak my mind as he became angrier with me. My sisters grew very upset with me, and they would plead with me to follow the rules and obey. I, however, did not want to listen to anyone including my own family.

One day, I came upon a blue and yellow fish as I was pulling barnacles off the gates outside the palace as punishment for ruining the family swim through the gardens. He was making music which I helped him escape the guards when they caught him. He would then become my best friend as I would try to bring music back to the kingdom. I won't bore you with the details of how a crazy woman that my father hired to watch and teach his daughters tried to one up Sebastian, the royal advisor, and become advisor to the king. I basically had to run away, find a music box, and remind my father that it may be painful remembering what happened to mom, but instead of dwelling on the pain we should be celebrating the life she lived.

Can you believe that an almost 15 year old girl actually had to be the adult and make sense to the so called, "father"? I wouldn't have believed it myself except that this is what happened. I know the pain of remembering mom. I also know the hurt of reliving the good and painful memories, but I think she would have wanted all of us to live happy and not in fear of our king. I reminded father that living without music and certain other rules is not what mother would have wanted for her family let alone the entire kingdom. Father soon came to reason, and the some rules were demolished, of course, not the one with any contact with humans and waiting to be 15 to go to the surface. However, music was back in the kingdom, and the crazy lady who tried to hurt me was imprisoned.

You would think that our lives would end with happily ever after, but this is not the end of our story. After I turned 15, my father forbade my sisters and myself from going to the surface in fear that the past would repeat itself. I had, however, more freedom to come and go as I pleased which I would take the chance to sneak to the surface and explore sunken ships. It was on one of these secret journeys to the surface that I would come to meet a bird by the name of Scuttle. He would teach me all the words, according to him, for the different human objects that I would find in sunken ships and around the sea which then I would go to Jim to see if what Scuttle said was true. I would collect many different items. I even found books within some of these ships which I was able to keep preserved in coves that had hidden entrances only accessible through the water but was dry enough for me to place these books.

I would be able to meet more with Jim within these coming days. I would be able to talk with him and confide more of all the things that happened. However, these coming days proved to be a challenge when my father found out I was sneaking to the surface, but only to find out I was talking with a seagull. I thought that I could be happy and live happily ever after like in the fairytale books that I found in one of the sunken ships, but it was not to be. Soon my world would be changed forever, and I had no idea what was to come.

…To Be Continued

The next chapter will hopefully come next week since I have some free time. Please be patient! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Beginning Love within Sea Stars

**Okay I have decided that this Chapter would be about the budding romance beginning with Jim Hawkins point of View. I am still deciding if I am going to have Ariel end up with Jim, how Eric's character will be like, and how Jim is going to end up in space. However, Ursula is going to be the sister of King Triton like in the original story Disney had decided for the Little Mermaid. Okay Enjoy**********

Chapter 3: Beginning Love within the Sea and Stars

Jim's Point of View

Growing up, my mother would tell me stories of merpeople and of adventures within the stars. I had two favorite books growing up that would embellish on my mother's stories. One book would describe Atlantica and the merpeople. It would talk about how Atlantica would be covered in the beauty of the lights that would be powered by a magical trident. A king that was both kind but fierce in protecting his people from the barbarianism of the people that lived above the water. The merpeople stayed cleared of the human world for fear of being caught and used for the human world purpose. Every night when my mother would read to me _The Adventures of the Little Mermaid_ , I would tell her, "I believe that Atlantica does exist, and the merpeople are good. Not like the sirens that sailors fear." Yes, I grew up believing that mermaids were very different from sirens.

The other book, my mother would read to me, was about Captain Flint and his mysterious Treasure Planet. A planet completely filled with all the treasures that the pirate captain would steal from other ships. He would use a door that would appear and disappear, but no one ever knew how the pirate did it. I believed that even treasure planet was real. I still believed it was real.

When I turned 7, I decided to walk along the beach to clear my head. I was captured by a bad of pirates that wanted to use me to clean and work the ship. I didn't want to go, but I was not strong enough to fight off this group of men. It turned out, however, that I would be rescued later on by a mermaid who would lose her mother within this conflict. The ship was now heading to open sea, and I watched as the shore grew smaller and smaller. The captain came towards me with a mop and a bucket in hand and gave me orders to swab the deck. As I was swabbing the deck, the pirates began to become restless, and one yelled, "Mermaids off the port bow! Raise the flags!"

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, a water cove with a bunch of mermaids playing their instruments and having a grand time. The pirates were heading toward the water cove and pillaging the instruments that were left by the merpeople as they jumped back into the sea to escape the pirates. I saw one mermaid with a beautiful crown helping a smaller mermaid escape from a rock that fell on her fin. As soon as the tiny mermaid was set free, the queen looking mermaid was about to jump to safety until she saw a hook trying to obtain a shell looking box.

The mermaid grabbed the box but was not successful in escaping. The pirates threw a net and captured her. She was so beautiful. I begged the men to just let her go, but they killed her in trying to take her crown made of gold, pearl necklace, and other valuables. The sky turned dark suddenly, and the sea became rough trying to throw the ship into some ragged rocks. I saw in the distance a glowing light shooting to the sky making it become rougher and scarier. I was tossed from the boat when lightning struck the mass. I thought I was going to drown, but suddenly when I woke, I was on the shore that I had been walking along earlier. A beautiful red headed tiny mermaid was singing to me a beautiful song that I can still remember. I was hoping that I would get to meet her and thank her someday. Before she left, I was able to give her the box that the queen mermaid had. I had been able to grab the box before I was thrown off the ship.

The little mermaid thanked me and disappeared into the sea with the box in hand. I wanted to talk to her and ask her all the questions that I had about Atlantica and merpeople. However, I wouldn't see the mermaid for 5 years after the pirate ship incident. I would wait for her every day in a secluded area along the beach waiting for her to return. After a year of waiting for her to return, I began coming only once a week then it turned into once a month and then I stopped coming altogether after 3 years. After 5 years, I turned 12 years old and decided to come to the beach to clear my head. I wondered why the little mermaid wouldn't come.

As I was about to give up on the little mermaid, I saw from a distance a red head appear from the water. It came closer to the shore where I was standing. She began singing to be a part of my world which her voice was just as beautiful as I remember. As she came closer, I began to think what if she is a siren and saving me was just a fluke. What if she wasn't a mermaid but a siren, what would I do? I began to fear her and began backing up further onto the solid ground. She popped her head from the water and supported her weight on her arms that were resting on the solid rock that was hovering over the water.

Ariel: " _Hello. Are you the boy that I rescued from the water, the one who had my mother's music box?"_

Mother? The mermaid that was taken aboard the ship was her mother? I can't believe that she rescued me. Why would she rescue me who was on the ship that killed her mother? She can't be a siren. She rescued me from drowning that day. She must be a mermaid. I came closer, but she looked like she was about to sink back into the water if I tried to get any closer.

Jim: _Yes, I am that boy. I am older now. It has been 5 years since then. Why haven't you come before now? What is your name? Why did you save me?_

Ariel: _I couldn't come. In fact, I shouldn't be here now. I am not allowed to come to the surface until I am 15 years old, and I am especially not allowed to let a human see me. My name is Ariel. I saved you, because I believed you were different from those other humans. I heard your pleas to save my mother. What is your name?_

Jim: _The mermaid that was aboard the ship was your mother? I am so sorry. You probably hate humans now since what happened? My name is Jim Hawkins. Do you have a last name? Are you from Atlantica? What are merpeople like?_

Ariel: _Yes, the mermaid was my mother. Her name was Queen Athena. I don't hate humans, but I don't trust all humans. Jim Hawkins, I would like to continue talking to you, but if you betray me, I will never appear before you again. I don't know what a last name is. I just am Ariel. How do you know about Atlantica? The merpeople are I guess like humans with different personalities and different color fins, but they can breathe underwater. What is it like being human?_

Jim: _Oh I am sorry for what happened. She was the queen then are you a princess since she is your mother? I understand. I won't betray you. I promise. Humans don't have fins. We have legs in place of fins and don't breathe underwater. I have a book that talks about merpeople and Atlantica, but it is a fairytale story. Being human, we can walk, run, skip, hop, and go places on land, sea, even into space._

Ariel: _I know you are not the cause for what happened to my mother. Yes, I am the 7_ _th_ _daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. I am a princess. Oh I didn't realize that humans didn't have fins. Wow! What is a fairytale? I don't understand what that means. Oh you must be lucky to go wherever you please. What is space? *puzzled look*_

Jim: _Wow, I can't believe that I get to meet a real princess. Wow! A fairytale is basically a story that isn't real or may not be true. It is just make believe. Space is the sky above you and beyond. Do you see the stars above in the sky? Well they are in space. The beyond passed the sky, clouds, and into where the stars are._

Ariel: _Yes, I do see the sky and the twinkling lights above. Wow! You know a lot Jim. I am learning so much from you. *giggle* I am happy to meet you. Oh Atlantica is not a fairytale, but I guess it is better for humans to believe that we are fairytales rather than trying to find our home. Jim, I need to get back home, but I would like to keep meeting you here. Can I come back?_

Jim: _Yes, you can. Are you coming back tomorrow?_

Ariel: _I can't come back tomorrow. My father watches me during my free times. It will be difficult. Ever since my mother, I cannot sing, play, leave the palace or do things that I like. In 6 days, I will return to this spot to talk to you and learn more about the human world. I will tell you about the merworld as well._

Jim: _Wow, your father has become very strict. Was he the one that conjured the storm in the sky that throw me off the ship?_

Ariel: _Yes, I am sorry for that, but my father is very strict but he is kind too when he wants to be. I am sorry, but I have to go before my father notices. Bye, Jim._

Jim: _Bye, Ariel. See you in 6 days._

As I said that, Ariel disappeared into the sea. I stayed there for about another 10 minutes or 20 minutes. I don't exactly remember, but I felt like I was floating on cloud 9. I came back to the in singing the song she was singing as she neared the shore. My mother asked me where I had been, and I answered saying, "Walking along the shore just to clear my head." My mother grew suspicious asking where I heard that song and who did I meet on the shore. "Mom I don't know what you are talking about? Goodnight."

As I was going upstairs of the inn that I lived in which my mother owned, I knew I would dream wonderful dreams tonight and couldn't wait to see the girl again. Life was great. I thought for sure this time nothing would go wrong. I would have at least 10 years of peace getting to know Ariel, before we would go on a journey both on land and in space with a prince who would set his eyes on Ariel and an evil step aunt sea witch that would be after Ariel plus pirates and a vast treasure. So much would come for us, I wasn't sure if we would make it.

…..To Be Continued.

 **I am really liking where the story is heading. Leave me comments if you would like me to add something. I can't guarantee that it will end up in the story, but if it doesn't clash or works within the story I will try to fit it in. Thank you for reading******** I will try to add a new chapter every week. Thank you for your patience.**


	4. Wishes and Dreams

**This story doesn't follow exactly the Treasure Planet and The Little Mermaid storyline, but I wanted to keep it close but also be able to do my own flare to the story. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Wishes and Dreams

 **Jim's Point of View**

After the first few weeks of getting to know Ariel, we had become really close, but as time went on and she neared the age of 15 and me, 17, I began wishing for more and wanting to be with her. Ariel never really mentioned if she liked me or gave any hints to whether she thought of me as a guy or not. I was afraid to even voice my own feelings. It became unbearable to be with her for I had been holding back my desires for some time. I believe I began to notice my own feelings when she turned 13. I had wanted to spend time with her on her birthday, but she would not be able to meet me during that time. I was still able to give her the gift that I was able to make for her, which was a necklace with a tiny wooden mermaid. She would wear the necklace when she came to see me, but I believe she took off the necklace when she would go home since her father didn't know of her journeys to the surface world.

I was able to learn so much about the merpeople, and I was able to tell Ariel all about the human world and customs within my knowledge. She asked me so many curious questions like why fire is so hot and what it was like to dance. I wasn't really sure how to answer these questions, but I tried to answer them to the best of my ability. She would sing to me about anything and everything. Her voice was glorious. I was so excited to see her whenever the new week started. My mother would ask me where I would go and what I was doing. Sometimes I would catch my mother trying to follow me down to the shore. I was able to evade her and keep Ariel protected, but even I began to fear how long these meetings would last.

One day, Ariel came up saying that her father reversed the rule of no music and how happy she was to be able to sing, but he still would not allow her to go to the surface. She was, however, allowed to come and go as she pleased. She introduced me to her new best friend that she shares in all her adventures, Flounder, and a seagull that tried to teach her about human world things, Scuttle. Flounder was afraid at first to come near, but he soon became comfortable enough to speak with me. Ariel helped me to understand what Flounder and Scuttle were saying since humans couldn't really speak normally with sea creatures or other animals. She told me that we could now start to see each other more often than once a week. I was so happy to hear her say that since I wanted to talk longer and more often with her, but I was also afraid that my feelings would spill out from too much contact.

However, She started showed me the new trinkets that she had taken from a ship wreckage and wanted to know the purpose and use for each item. I helped her to understand, but then Scuttle would tell her something opposite or completely way off which we would then get into an argument. This time, however, Scuttle reminded Ariel of a concert that she was supposed to sing in to a great tribute to her father, King Triton. She left in a hurry before we could make arrangements to see each other. The next time I saw her, she had rescued a prince from drowning. I was walking by when I saw Ariel in a remote part of the beach singing to the prince about being a part of his world when I came running up. I told her to leave since his attendant was coming. She left in a hurry, but before she left she told me she would be here tomorrow to see me. I helped the prince up and the attendant came to assist me which this is how I ended up with a job within the great palace.

The next day, Ariel was asking about how the guy was doing. I thought she was infatuated with him which I became angry and infuriated with her. However, she didn't seem to notice I was becoming more and more agitated with every word she spoke, but she wasn't talking about the prince rather about how her father was angry with her for coming to the surface. She was being followed by a small red crab, Sebastian, who was ordered to watch over Ariel by the king. She had finally been able to ditch him when she came to see me.

Ariel: _Jim, what is the matter? I know that I took off really fast the other day, but I wasn't trying to be rude. Anyways, Sebastian asked me a lot of questions about you. I told him that you were just a kind human and not someone that I knew. Just so you know I am not interested in that person. I had seen the ship last night and decided to get a closer look since I had never seen fireworks. The ship had been destroyed by a storm, and the guy was drowning so I knew that you would be able to help me when I brought him to the surface. Jim, are you angry with me?_

Jim: _No, I am not mad. I just can't understand how you can be so reckless. What if the prince woke up and had seen you? What would you do then?_

Ariel: _I am sorry for being reckless. How do you know that he is a prince?_

Jim: _I know, because I have seen him within the palace. His name is Prince Eric. It would be really foolish if I didn't know who our prince was._

Ariel: _Oh. I guess that is true. Jim, I was thinking that maybe I could find a way to actually become human so I could run and jump with you. What do you think?_

Jim: * _shock look/ thinking she just wants to be with the prince* Ariel, do you know what you are asking? Are you okay with leaving your family? You would be giving up the sea world for a human life. Why would you want to become human?_

Ariel: * _blushing/ thinking he doesn't want to be with her, or has someone else* I want to experience the human world and all the wonders. I know that I won't be able to see my family all the time, but I would be with….*whispers* You. Is it so wrong?_

Jim: _Are you doing it for the prince?_

Ariel: _No, I have been thinking about this for a while now. Jim, why are you getting upset for? Did I say something wrong? Did I do something wrong?_

Jim: _No, sorry I just have a lot of things on my mind. Can we discuss this later?_

Ariel: _Sure. See you tomorrow._

Jim: _Bye._

 **Ariel's Point of View**

I couldn't understand why Jim was feeling so upset when I had mentioned becoming human. I thought it was, because he had fallen for someone else or he thought I would be a burden for him. The next day, Jim seemed to be much calmer and asked again why I wanted to become human. I told him that I wanted to experience being human together with Jim, which then he asked how I would become human. I told him about my aunt who was banished from the kingdom for trying to overthrow my father. Ursula was a mighty sea witch, but she was not known being kind or doing favors. I would have to give her something in order to become human. Jim told me not to go down that path, and he would find a way above ground to helping me become human.

Jim didn't know this, but I was beginning to fall in love with him. He was a very kind boy from the beginning and taught me about the world above. He had given me so much knowledge, kindness, and respect. He was like a giant adventure himself. He would go swimming with me from time to time and would fly his hover board with me on to show me the world above. I had experienced so many new and fun things while with Jim. I wanted to be with him. I finally had the courage to ask him what he thought about me becoming human when I had rescued that human. However, it did not go as I had planned. He was angry for some reason. I was happy the next day when he came the next day happier and calmer. I felt like I was on cloud 9 when he said that he would help me to becoming human.

"I can now be with him. I can run and walk. We can dance together. We will be a real couple." I thought we would have been able to become a real couple, but so many things happened next that I was not prepared for. I only wanted to be with Jim. I never thought that things would have been so corrupted.

To Be Continued.

 **Hope you enjoyed the story. Let me know in the comments what you think and please only constructive criticism.**


	5. Fate Unfolds

**Okay this story has gone down a different path than what I had originally planned, but I am excited for the coming chapters. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Fate Unfolds

 **Ariel's Point of View**

As time went on, I couldn't be happier. I continuously thought about Jim and being able to be with him. Exploring the human world with Jim by my side, this thought kept me going as I was within the palace grounds. Being underwater was suffocating. I couldn't be myself or talk to a lot of people of what I was feeling for the human world. To merfolk, the human world is a place to be feared, because humans are cruel, abusive, pollute the ocean, and eat the fish. I was on cloud 9 thinking about being able to have legs just like a human and dancing with Jim.

Andrina: _Ariel, dear, time to come out. You have been in there all morning._

 _*Ariel emerges, singing to herself.*_

Atina: _What is with her lately?_

Ariel: _Morning, Daddy_. (Ariel swims off.)

Atina: Oh _, she's got it bad._

Triton: What _? What has she got?_

Andrina: _Isn't it obvious, Daddy? Ariel's in love._

Triton: _Ariel? In love?_

I just couldn't keep my happiness to myself. I felt like singing all the time. I guess that is when everything that I knew would suddenly take a different course than what I had expected. Father had confronted Sebastian about whom I maybe in love with since he would knew after all he was ordered by my father to follow me. I went to my usual cavern to see the surprise that Flounder had for me. It was a statue of the prince from Jim's town. I couldn't help but dance as best I could within the water. I danced with Flounder pretending he was Jim and saying to the statue as if he were Jim that I would happily run away with him. Then my father came in angry at what he had seen. As I proclaimed that I loved a human, I was pretty sure my father and Sebastian believed that it was this Prince Eric, but I would rather them believe that then find out the truth. My father destroyed everything that I had collected within my cavern.

As I was crying over everything that had been destroyed, someone spoke to me. Two eels belonging to Ursula swam up to me and gave me an offer that I couldn't refuse. They seemed to believe that I was interested in the prince, but I believe that the eels had been following me since I rescued the prince. Even Ursula believed that I loved this prince, and she even began to sing to me.

~ _I admit that in the past I've been a nasty~_

 _~They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch~_

~ _But you'll find that nowadays~_

 _~ I've mended all my ways~_

 _~ Repented, seen the light and made a switch~_

 _~ True? Yes~_

~ _And I fortunately know a little magic~_

~ _It's a talent that I always have possessed~_

 _~ And here lately, please don't laugh~_

 _~ I use it on behalf~_

~ _Of the miserable, lonely and depressed~_

 _~Pathetic *whispers*~_

 _~Poor unfortunate souls~_

 _~ In pain~_

 _~ In need~_

 _~ This one longing to be thinner~_

 _~That one wants to get the girl~_

~ _And do I help them?~_

~ _Yes, indeed~_

 _~ Those poor unfortunate souls~_

 _~So sad~_

 _~ So true~_

~ _They come flocking to my cauldron~_

 _~Crying, "Spells, Ursula please!"~_

 _~And I help them?~_

~ _Yes, I do~_

~ _Now it's happened once or twice~_

 _~Someone couldn't pay the price~_

 _~ And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals~_

 _~Yes, I've had the odd complaint~_

 _~But on the whole I've been a saint~_

 _~To those poor unfortunate souls~_

As she finished singing, she began telling me the conditions for becoming a human and being able to stay a human. I needed to get the prince to fall in love with me and give me love's true kiss. She continued to tell me that the spell gave me a week to make the prince fall in love with me. On the 7th sunset, I would turn back into a mermaid if I didn't get the kiss and belong to her or remain human if I did get the kiss. I asked if it had to be the prince to fall in love with me or could it be just anyone, but she said that the spell was worded that the person whom I loved would have to fall in love with me which she said was naturally the prince. I didn't feel that I needed to correct her. I had known that she had wanted to overthrow my father even now, but I wasn't going to help her. I felt like this was just another one of her plots to overthrow my father. Still I would come out victorious rather than her for as she once told me when I was little _knowledge is power._ She continued to tell me the payment for transforming me into a human. I would have to give my voice, but I couldn't understand how I would be able to talk to the one I loved. She then proceeded to sing how I was to use my body for attracting the prince. * _Blushing*_

~ _You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!~_

 _~The men up there don't like a lot of blabber~_

 _~They think a girl who gossips is a bore~_

 _~ Yes, on land it's much preferred~_

 _~ For ladies not to say a word~_

 _~And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?~_

 _~Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation~_

 _~ True gentlemen avoid it when they can~_

 _~ But they dote and swoon and fawn~_

 _~ On a lady who's withdrawn~_

 _~ It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man~_

 _~ Come on, you poor unfortunate soul~_

 _~ Go ahead!~_

 _~Make your choice!~_

 _~I'm a very busy woman~_

 _~And I haven't got all day~_

 _~ It won't cost much~_

 _~Just your voice!~_

 _~You poor unfortunate soul~_

 _~ It's sad~_

 _~ But true~_

 _~ If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet~_

 _~ You've got to pay the toll~_

 _~ Take a gulp and take a breath~_

 _~ And go ahead and sign the scroll!~_

 _~ Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys~_

 _~The boss is on a roll~_

 _~This poor unfortunate soul.~_

 _~ Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea.~_

 _~Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis,~_

 _~La voce to me!~_

 _~Now . . . sing!~_

Ariel: _*Sings.*_

Ursula _: Keep singing!_

In an instant, my voice was gone, and I had legs. I also realized I couldn't breathe underwater. Sebastian and Flounder were able to help me to the surface so that I could breathe. I was so excited to see Jim and tell him what I had done. I then remembered that I wouldn't be able to speak with him. I wondered that if I would obtain my voice once I was able to kiss my true love or if I would remain a mute forever. I guess this was a little reckless without considering everything first. I was washed up on the beach when Scuttle came to help me dress the part as a human. Just then I saw someone coming. It was Jim. I stepped out from behind a rock, and he just stared at me. I thought that I might have some something wrong since he wasn't moving and his mouth was wide open.

Jim: _Ariel, what have you done?_

I tried my best to show or mimic what I had done. Even Sebastian was looking at me wondering what I was doing. I tried to show Sebastian that I knew him. Flounder was able to let Sebastian know exactly who Jim was to me and what he meant to me. Jim came closer to allow me to lean on him as I tried to walk toward him. He took me to the inn which Sebastian and Flounder followed as best they could. He explained to his mother that I had shipwrecked on the shores and would need a room. She didn't ask for payment nor did she ask exactly why Jim was going so far for a girl he barely met, but she did help as best she could. Jim asked me if I had done all this so that I could be with the prince. I shook my head vigorously and pointed at him to show that I did this to be with him. Since Jim had been with me, I had taught him the language of the sea creatures. Sebastian was able to tell Jim what my father had done and what I did in my revenge towards him.

Jim was told the conditions of the spell, but he had concerns about what would happen to my voice after the spell was completed. Jim looked at me with such pain in his eyes and wondered if it was his fault that led to my decision. I shook my head trying to show him that it was my decision. Jim now knew that all I did was because I loved him. He felt nervous and shy about having to kiss me, but he said he would definitely kiss me within the 7 days before sunset. He wanted to take me on a date before kissing me which I didn't know what a date was but I trusted him. I thought that we would have be able to have a happily ever after like in the many fairy tales that Jim would read to me, but what I didn't know was that I wouldn't hear the end from Ursula and that this happily ever after wouldn't be a smooth and easy path.

To Be Continued….

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please comment on anything if you want to see something or want something explained or even if you just enjoyed it. Constructive Criticism allowed. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Magical Date Night

**Sorry I haven't written in a while, but here is a new chapter. Please leave your comments on what you think! :)**

Chapter 6: Magical Date Night

 **Ariel's Point of View**

During my first night on shore, I was excited and sad. I was excited for Jim had planned something special for tomorrow, but I was sad since I wouldn't be with my father. I was 15, and I didn't really know how to survive without my father or family by my side. Even though I was scared of this amazing new world, I was also excited to experience all that was told to me through stories and fairytales. The next day when I had awoken from sleep, there were 5 new dresses for me in my room. Jim's mom helped me to dress since I didn't really know how to wear these beautiful dresses. Once I was done, I tried my best to walk down the stairs, but I was finding it to be rather difficult. Having legs was so painful every step I took felt like knives stabbing. I guess since I wasn't born with legs and the water mostly caries my weight it would take some time to get used to, but still I wanted to keep trying since this was a new experience.

As I was coming down the stairs which was the most painful walk ever, Jim came to help me. " _Morning, Ariel. Are you okay? Does it hurt to have legs?"_ asked Jim as he looked at me with concern. I shook my head to let him know that I was okay and tried my best to find out what we going to do today. The great thing about Jim is that he seemed to know what I was trying to say even without words to convey. _"It is a surprise. Eat then let's go."_ Jim's mom had made us both some breakfast and told us to have fun today. Jim didn't have any work that day at the palace and was able to spend the entire day with me. As we were finishing our eggs is what they called it, Jim helped me to walk to his hover board and sat me in the front. I placed Sebastian on my lap and sat there as Jim took off with me sitting in the front. I was able to see the most beautiful sceneries as I was hovering in the sky with Jim by my side. We finally arrived to the town that Jim wanted me to see.

We walked around town which seemed to have a festival going on. I was able to look at so many different books and try some new foods. The smell of the festival was so unique. It smelled of food and different spices. Jim even showed me a small bottle with a liquid inside that was made from flowers, perfume. The perfume smelled so nice. There was even music playing in the background which Jim took me dancing on the floor. Apparently at the same time Jim and I were at the festival, the prince was there with a young woman who he believed had saved him from drowning. I was dancing with Jim when I noticed someone looking at me. It was the prince, but I did my best to ignore it since I wasn't interested in him and his stare made me feel scared.

We continued to walk around town when Jim pulled me into a bookstore and showed me the book of fairytales which had all the stories that Jim told me about. He bought me the book plus a small pink flower which he placed in my hair. I was so happy to be here with Jim. I felt like I was on cloud 9. My smile was so big I thought for sure I looked ridiculous. As I was reading the title of the book, Jim grabbed my hand and motioned for me to follow him. He was leading me to the waters, but it wasn't connected to the sea. It was a beautiful giant body of water that was not as big as the sea but definitely bigger than what was in the bath that I had received last night from Jim's mother. " _This is called a lake. It isn't connected to the sea, but it is beautiful when it shines in the moonlight."_ Jim looked so nervous when he began to row the boat out into the middle of the lake. It was so magical I couldn't believe how amazing the day was and the moon shined so brightly on the lake that it seemed like the water was made of sparkles.

Jim began talking about how amazing the day was and how happy he was that we were here together experiencing the most magical and romantic moment ever. Jim leaned in, and for a moment, it seemed like he was about to kiss me when Sebastian popped out of my pocket. I was so mad that I tossed Sebastian accidently into the water. Well it was half an accident and half on purpose. I scooped him up when I had finally cooled down which he was angry by the looks of it. When I turned to try to motion sorry to Jim, our lips had met. It was a kiss that seemed to make everything magical. I felt like we were surrounded in golden lights being blessed by the gods of Olympus, but it turned out I was actually being surrounded in golden light. The contract had been broken but my voice did not return to me. I would have to face the sea witch and fight to get my voice back from her. Jim looked happy and worried at the same time. " _What happened? Was the contract broken? Ariel, why didn't your voice return to you?"_ " _I am guessing it is because the voice was captured and placed in the shell around the sea witches name as payment for the transformation. The contract has been fulfilled and can no longer be used against Ariel,"_ said the small red crab, Sebastian. " _Ariel, I promise I will help you find your voice and take it back from the wicked sea witch."_ Jim was so confident and brave. It made me believe and put my trust in him.

 **Jim's Point of View**

I couldn't believe it. She still couldn't talk. I was so nervous in thinking about how I was going to kiss her when Sebastian popped out of her pocket and basically my strength disappeared. However, I saw my opportunity when she was reaching to pick him out of the water. I couldn't believe that I actually kissed her. It was so nerve wrecking that I thought for sure my heart was going to stop. I felt my heart pounding, and I thought that Ariel could hear by heart beating right out of my chest. The day was so amazing. I thought for sure nothing could ruin the day, but I saw how the prince was looking at Ariel. I thought for sure that he had become interested in her. I was afraid that Ariel would prefer him over me. She had told me from time to time that she doesn't see him that way, but when I had seen her singing that song to him, they looked like they were in love with each other.

I know that I should believe in Ariel, but my head keeps getting in the way of what my heart is telling me. I am happy that I was able to experience all the first times with Ariel such as her first steps, dance, kiss, bookstore, and other amazing things. Before coming to town with my mom, it didn't seem to be very magical or even an interesting place, but coming with Ariel, it suddenly became an enchanting world. I wanted to make this moment last for a life time, but it seemed like we would not have been able to take it easy.

 **Eric's Point of View**

During the festival, I was having so much fun and dancing with this beautiful girl who claimed to have been the one who saved me however I knew the truth she did not have the same beautiful voice when I had asked her to sing. I wanted to find the one who had been singing to me that day. She had the most beautiful voice, and I can't seem to get it out of my head. As I looked up, I noticed the servant boy that helped me get to the castle. I couldn't believe he was here with a beautiful red headed girl. She looked almost familiar in a way, sort of like the one who saved me from drowning and sang to me. As I watched on, I noticed the red head did not speak. She was mute. She couldn't be the one with the beautiful voice, but I began to think it would be better to spend time with her while I await the one I am truly seeking.

My current date had distracted me from my train of thought and I had lost sight of the two. I searched through all the festival for the two but it seemed they had made an escape elsewhere. No problem I will simply ask the servant boy tomorrow when he comes in for work. I will attempt to steal this girl from his side and make her mine. It wouldn't be too bad to work a little to impress this girl and steal her away from another guy. I will simply toss her aside when I find the one with the beautiful voice but for now I will have my fun.

As the festival was nearing the end, I spotted the two again. The girl standing beside the servant boy was blushing. Ugh. It seems that she actually is in love with this penniless boy, but no matter it makes the chase all the more fun to have some competition. All be it the boy is nowhere in my league but still if she loves him it will be a little hard to obtain. I will simply go over there and ask for her name. Ugh. I forgot this ridiculous woman will not leave me alone and keeps sticking close but starting tomorrow I will have my chance.

Elsewhere… ugh.. that brat broke the contract. I can't believe she could get the prince to kiss her on the second day. Something isn't right. Something else is going on here. She had tricked me. No matter I still have her voice I will show her what I can do. No one messes with Ursula.

As the festival came to an end, Jim and I were standing side by side only thinking of the bright possibilities to come for our future. We didn't even notice those that were plotting to come between us. I thought our love wouldn't be able to survive these devious plots, but love appears to conquer all when it comes to true love.

To be continued…


End file.
